Feral heart April Updates scene 1/4/12
Updates for April New month means a new update thread! Hopefully the cold weather has left most of us by now and we are able to enjoy the sun. Last month there's been quite a few changes here on the boards along with other happenings so an update would seem in order. Board changes There's been big changes when it comes to the Post Ranks here on the forum. We have added the amount of 3 new member titles when it comes to the post ranks, but also changed the amount of posts required to reach to these along with the actual order of the ranks. For it being more easily understandable there's a list below. This change was done to give more unique titles but also to give a more reasonable order of the titles. Newbie * 0 Jr. Member * 25 Sr. Member ** 50 Experienced Member ** 100 Dedicated Member *** 250 Full Member *** 500 Elder Member **** 1000 Elite Member **** 1500 Hero Member ***** 2500 Legendary Member ***** 4000 Hopefully this will make it slightly more interesting in the length posting on the forum. ---- There's also been some changes when it comes to the Karma Function here on the forum. Before users have been able to always nuzzle or bite a registered user. To prevent abuse of this function we have added a post count that must be reached before a user get to see this function. Once a user hits 25 posts on the forum and reach the Jr.Member title, they'll be able to take use of the function as anyone else. This was done because users have been spotted in the past multi smiting by logging on backup accounts or in some cases even creating another account to boost their smiting capabilities. Hopefully this will also get new members of the forum a first look of how things work before getting access to the karma function. ---- We have been sticking up some stickies lately and these we want you guys to review if not done already since they hold new/modified rules of the given boards. Addons & Mods Sticky <<-Click to read This new sticky has been needed for quite a while, we hold a lot of creations threads in the mod board and with this users need directions of where to post. Roleplay section sticky <<-Click to read Roleplay board were cleaned out and modified last month, we were now able to put up a sticky thread that holds the more important information on the main board, along with sub stickies to explain what each and every board is for. If you roleplay on the forum fairly often make sure you read them. (Thanks to Ramine and Kyugima) Media Boards Sticky <<-Click to read New sticky on the main media board explaining where everything belongs to prevent unnecessary clutter and help new users get around the section more easily. (Thanks to Ringo for posting) ---- The Feralheart Media Section has also gotten a makeup and is now cleaned out from threads on the main board for more organization around the forum and not only a new sticky mentioned above. The section also got a new child board so you users will easier be able to sort your threads. The new child board in the Media section is called Art, and is meant to hold all your FH related drawings and other various art. ---- Events & kewl sturf The Writing Contest has now been completed! We thank everyone taking part in this little even showing off their stories. We do have a few winners though that did a really good job with their writing. 1st place: Katsa☮Nóvarí, with their story "[https://www.feral-heart.com/index.php?option=com_jfusion&Itemid=2&jfile=index.php&topic=17813.0 Lead On: Sometimes it Takes More Than One]" 2nd place: Mewzic, with their story "[https://www.feral-heart.com/index.php?option=com_jfusion&Itemid=2&jfile=index.php&topic=17568.0 Love Starts With Trust]" 3rd place: Kasai, with their story "[https://www.feral-heart.com/index.php?option=com_jfusion&Itemid=2&jfile=index.php&topic=17692.0 Protect Our Little Brother]" So give them a big congratulations! The actual thread can be found Here.. Katsa. Feel free to contact me or Delay regarding your entry in the contest and you will get a ribbon on your profile as promised for your good effort. ---- With the old contest finished we wanted to give a new one for you and keep you from waiting your noses off, this time around there will be nothing less than a.... [https://www.feral-heart.com/index.php?option=com_jfusion&Itemid=2&jfile=index.php&topic=19939.0 Map Making Contest!] This contest will be active around a month(closing date TBA) and should bring out the creative minds in our mappers here in the FeralHeart community. The contest is made as fair as possible for everyone making the participation easy. But still letting those willing to bring out all their creativity have an upper edge. We expect many users to join, so go take a look! The winners will have their maps up for download in the next news thread. ---- Something to check out The FH Radio has now gotten a reboot and from now on Ramine and Rimfrost will do their best to give some more streaming hours. The thread is as easily accessible as before from the Radio board and radio link in the site tabs or main page. So don't forget to check for it up online. (If you got suggestions for thread like these that should be mentioned in the next update, feel free to send a suggestion via PM) Side note And on this months side note we want to let you know that the user Crin has now gotten the title of MIT, they will be trying to help out here in the community. They will be lurking around, and if you need any assistance they should be able to direct you where to go or what to do. Our Game Rules Thread is still missing out on a Russian Translation. If you know russian well and feel willing in assisting us making this thread, feel free to contact us and let us know, it would be a very welcoming effort! As a last thing, I personally want to thank everyone for sending in In-Game reports and other various moval or removal of threads here on the board. Feels like the activity of reports sent into us has gone up quite a lot the last month(s). You guys do help more than you can imagine keeping this place clean and in order and for that we are grateful. If you guys got any questions feel free to PM the Mods here on the forum. ~~original link https://www.feral-heart.com/index.php?option=com_jfusion&Itemid=2&jfile=index.php&topic=19942.0 Feral-Heart+ Updates FeralHeart+ V1.13 is out. You will need to remove your old version of FH+ and install the new version V1.13, do not just install the new one over the old. Since the last update the default home location has changed to Lonely Cave, which does not exist in FH+. Unfortunately that means if you create a new character they'll arrive in a black abyss. You're only way out of that at the moment is to use the regular FeralHeart and get to either Bonfire Island, Temple of Dreams, or Cape of Distant Worlds and then use FH+. ---- Update V1.13 includes: *New roleplay locations in Endless Plains and Watermill *Weather in Endless Plains, Watermill, and Temple of Dreams *New weather *More tall grass in Endless Plains *Autumn trees with falling leaves *6 different insects to find and chase around *Fixed mane textures and a new look for the fluffy mane *Christmas goodies Update V1.131 will include: *New Lonely Cave *Bonfire Island has been separated to create Fire Island (will reduce lag problems) *New effects in Ficho Caverns *Watermill is out of winter and teeming with life *A new map (to be announced) *New stuff in every map *Modified character Podium map *Sandstorm adjustments *Improved non-reflective water *New install program should solve the black screen issue ~~original link https://www.feral-heart.com/index.php?option=com_jfusion&Itemid=2&jfile=index.php&topic=15099.0 Category:Blog posts